Carmen Denali
by KimConnweller
Summary: Carmen is part of the Denali Coven. She and Eleazer were once part of the Volturi. They were rarly metioned but are important to the storys plot line. In my opinion


It was around 1005, in Spain -when I was born. Carmen Melisa Vicente was my birth name, and I was born to Mr. and Mrs. Vicente. We were always a very happy family-doing anything we could to stay together. We were, indeed, a very loving family. And I was a very _risky_ girl…It was my risks that brought me to my decision. I was 22, when i decided to go for a walk. Alone. And at _night_. I was walking along a bridge when i slipped, and as karma may have told you-i fell off. I was in the water-twitching, bleeding, and helpless. Nobody had heard me. I tried screaming, hoping somebody would-but after a good 20 minutes, still nobody. It was half an hour later and knew for sure I was dieing. How on earth did I even stay alive for_ that_ long? I heard something then-It was _breathing_. A man grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water. Once on shore-he bent down to my head and whispered in my ear. "don't be afraid," he whispered in a surprisingly appealing voice. "I need to do what's best for you…please forgive me." He pleaded. _What on earth is he going to do to me?_ I thought. He then bent his head to my neck, kissing it. I was in shock now-hoping I was hallucinating. The I felt a stabbing pain, spreading throughout my neck. My veins. My body. I then realized it was _him_. He was _biting_ me. Seconds passed, and I dozed off.

I awoke in a bed. Not mine. Not even a hospital. This was somewhere I've never been before. I looked around, seeing nobody in the room with me. Surprisingly, my vision was _better_ than ever in my whole life. I wondered why.  
Had I been _saved?_ Impossible. I was dieing-nobody could get to me that fast. More importantly-who _was_ that boy?  
I heard somebody walk in then-and my head snapped up. It was the same man. He had brown hair and was very muscular.  
"hello," he greeted me. His voice was even _more_ appealing.  
"h-hi" I tried to answer as normally as possible, but my voice wasn't how I remembered it would sound. I was somewhere I've never been before-in a _bed_ that wasn't even _mine_. And this man I've never met before just started talking to me. Of course I was nervous…or so I _thought_ that was what my voice sounded like.

"I'm Eleazar." he said. "may I ask of you're name?" he asked me. "Carmen." I wondered to myself why I was answering him. "Carmen," he smiled. "I need you to listin, you have no idea how hard this is for me to explain" he pleaded. What could she possibly say that would make me feel worse? "Carmen," he sighed, taking a breath. "you're not…_human_ anymore" he whispered. I was speechless. I had no clue what to say to her. No clue what to _think_ myself. I was not human? How could such a thing be possible? "_how_" I whispered to myself, so low he couldn't hear. Or so I thought again. "well, you see…" he explained to me the reasons for my voice, my vision, and my _skin_-which I hadn't noticed before-being different. he said That I was _immortal_ which he described something like a _vampire_ I thought. he apologized over and over again for how my life changed and she whished he could have saved me before that 'changing' me was necessary. When he was done explaining, he called out in a slightly louder tone. "okay," he said. "you can come in now" he called. Many others walked in then-they all had blood red eyes. I flashed my head over to eleazer, which I noticed had red eyes as well. I caught my reflection on the window to see that _i_ had red eyes too. There were three men in the front. They introduced themselves as _marcus, caius, and aro_…the _volturi_. They also introduced their _guard_, which as made up of many other immortals with special abilities-which I do not have. They greeted me slightly, telling me where I was, and ow my life would go from now on…_eleazar_ was the only one to apologize. He's always had something, whatever it was-I loved it. I love _him_. forever. As the years passed by, Eleazar and I only became more and more frustrated with how the volturi were handling things. Eventually, we decided enough was enough. We packed a bag with some clothes and our passports, and left-hoping to never see the volturi again.

We had traveled to alsaka when we met a new coven we had never heard of. The _denali_ coven is what they called themselves, and they welcomed us. Eleazar was in the middle of explaining how we were involved with the volturi when I noticed _their_ eyes. They had a strange golden color to them, one that I've never seen before. I asked why their eyes were so different and they told me that they don't hunt humans, like most do, but they hunt _animals_. They refused to hunt humans because they felt it wasn't necessary to kill such innocent people when there was another alternative. That's what made up my mind about joining the denali coven. How _humane_ and _caring_ they were of eachother. Of the _world_.

In June, of 2006 we received a call from Alice Cullen (one of our cousins from the olympic coven) and she had said that Edward was getting _married._ I asked Alice who she was, because i had never been aware edward found a mate. She said that her name was Bella Swan. And she wasn't an immortal...she was _human_.  
This was quite a surprise for me-but even more so _Tanya._ We all agreed that we should attend Edward and Bella's wedding, because he was family-and soon she would be, too. When i first met Bella, she was blushing quite so-nervousness of meeting the rest of Edward's friends and family from what i thought-but was a very sweet and beautiful girl. I would surely accept her into our family. We all did.

Months later, we recieved another call. This time it was from _Carlisle_ (the father of the same coven) and he asked of our support and help. Of course, we were willing to do _anything_ for the Cullens. They were our family.  
When we arrived at forks, It was only Edward, Bella, and a strange boy whom i thought could not be immortal-but also not human. Edward explained to us that the boy (who was named Jacob) is a Quileute...in other words-a _shape-shifter_, in the form of a _wolf_. But that wasn't their news. At first we thought Carlisle was hurt-but Edward reasured us he was fine. Then I looked at Bella, and she wasn't human anymore. She now held a child-like being in her arms. It was a child. An _immortlal_ child.

Eleazar, Kate, and _especially_ Tanya, were outraged. But I, on the other hand, knew there had to be some explanation. I was right. Edward explained to us that Bella had carried the child-when she was still human, of course-until it's birth, when she was also changed. So the child was born half immortal, half human. A very rare species. It was a girl-and her name was _Renesmee_. Jacob called her Nessie, which made me wonder what kind of relation he had to the child. Renesmee had an extraordinary gift. She could reflect her thoughts into your head, with just a touch. She'd place her hand on your check-and suddenly you were in her head, hearing everything she was thinking, _seeing_ everything she was thinking.  
Edward also explained the reason they needed our help. The _Volturi_ were coming for her-because of our sister. Irina. Irina had left us about a month back out of rage, the Quileutes had killed her mate, Laurent. The Volturi, the same coven that my darling Eleazar and I had left hundreds of years ago, the same coven Eleazar and I were once _apart_ of.

They needed us to be a 'witness' for Renesmee. To back up their evidence that she was not an immortal child. We agreed to help them, because they were our family, Including Bella and Renesmee. We would _fight_ if we had to. We stayed for weeks prior to the Volturi's 'visit.' While we were there, many other covens and roamers came to witness as well. All having the same reaction before hearing the story, all having the same reaction after. That's when we met _Garret_. He was a roamer, belonging to no coven, when he had heard about a 'gathering' and he came to see what it was about. He met my sister Kate then, and they fell in love.  
Weeks had passed and the Volturi came. We were prepared to see Irina with them, and sure enough-she was. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and I shook our heads in disapproval. She had jumped to conclusions, not caring to hear the story. After she took a good look at Renesmee for the first time, she was speechless. Aro, Marcus, and Caius (the Volturi leaders) Were absolutely appalled at Irina for giving them false information. I still remember hearing her tortured cries before they…._killed_ her. The Volturi left with their power-and we left without a sister, and with a new member of our coven, _Garret_. We all left without a _fight,_ But we were prepared to.


End file.
